


Bathroom Activities

by Shadowmonsta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cute, M/M, PWP, Romance, School President, Smut, bad boy, blowjob, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: Kim Joonmyun was the school President with a severe dislike towards intimacy.
Just dont ask him what he was doing in the bathroom with bad boy Chen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chen and Suho smut. Your classic bad boy and school President hook up of course!

“Look at that guy.” One of the boys said as the class president walked past their table, softly smiling at all the students because he happened to know most of them. Chen chuckled as he watched the boy, looking high and proud, and like he absolutely ruled the school.

And in a sense Suho did. Everyone respected him, he was basically their leader. He followed every rule, obeyed every teacher, and obtained the perfect grades.

It was someone to admire and envy.

Most students were incredibly jealous of him. Maybe except Chen’s own little group. His little group were known as the troublemakers, naturally, but it was just because they were a little opposed to the rules.

But Chen thought that’s what gave them character. And a fabulous reputation. Maybe not in the class president’s eyes though.

Suho tried to steer clear of them.

They watched as Suho sat at a table with his closest friends, immediately scolding one of them for their lack of uniform.

“Oh come on Suho, I’m wearing a shirt and jeans, good enough right?” Tao murmured, looking down at his own clothes. He certainly didn’t see a problem with it, he looked fine – it wasn’t like he looked like a hooker or anything. Suho rolled his eyes before he glared even harder.

“It’s the school rules.” Suho muttered, folding his arms across his chest.

As class president it was one of his duties to at least make sure that his friends were wearing school uniform. But alas, Zitao didn’t even seem to do anything he told him to.

Suho knew what the reason was.

Tao wanted to look ‘rebellious’ even though he was friends with Suho. Considering Suho and Tao had been friends since childhood – they had stayed together – but they were really opposites. But still family. And then Baekhyun had joined their little family, probably one of the reasons that Tao had become so different.

“Just let it go.” Zitao whispered as he drank his coke. The president rolled his eyes and looked around the atrium.

And then his eyes connected with someone else’s, and he felt his heart stop instantly.

Turning away, his cheeks grew red and he became flustered. Tao tilted his head a little at the other’s unusual behaviour. He became instantly worried about him.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking around to see if anything unusual was going on to make Suho fluster up like that. Their other friend, Baekhyun, shared the same worried look as Zitao.

Like maybe someone tossed litter on the floor.

Or someone came in in ripped jeans.

Something like that. But there was nothing out of the ordinary happening.

“I-I’m fine.” Suho tried to smile. “I need to… go…” Suddenly he stood up, grabbing his bag. Rushing out of the cafeteria, he took a deep breath when he reached the boy’s bathroom. He leaned against one of the stalls and took another breath before he rubbed the temples on his head.

Closing his eyes, he dropped his bag to the floor.

“Just… breathe…” he whispered to himself. All he needed was some alone time to calm himself down.

Suho was deep in thought, and he didn’t notice the door opening.

“What’s wrong?” Someone asked, and it made Suho flinch immediately. Staring over at the person who was now in the bathroom with him, he gulped when he realised who it was.

Shaking his head, he forced a smile on his lips as he slowly moved down to pick up his bag.

“N-Nothing! Uh… I-I got to go.” The president stammered before he tried to move.

But the other boy just shook his head and spread his arms wide to stop Suho from going anywhere.

“Nu-uh Joonmyun. You’re staying.” Chen whispered.

He moved his hand down to the older’s chest, sliding down the man’s shirt before he grabbed the end and slowly pulled the material upwards, revealing Suho’s slim and pale body. Chen kept eye contact with Suho at all times, increasing the intensity of the atmosphere between them.

And the best thing about it was that the president did absolutely nothing to stop him from progressing forward. That’s what always happened.

Chen smiled before he moved forward and pressed their bodies up together.

Leaning forward, his red lips brushed against Suho’s earlobe.

“I’ll cheer you up baby.” His voice was deep and seductive. It just let shivers run up the older’s spine.

Suho had no chance to speak. The younger lunged forward with his lips and smashed their mouths together, instantly inserting his tongue into the other’s mouth.

He explored it as much as he could, tracing every outline with his hot muscle.

The oldest moaned slightly as he felt Chen's arms move around his waist, holding him close and intimately. Suho let the other dominate his mouth before he moved his own hands around Chen’s neck, holding on tightly and feeling the passion roll off both of their bodies.

As their mouths separated, Suho opened his eyes and gazed into Chen’s lustful ones, panting as he did.

Chen grinned.

“Feeling better?” he asked, and the president shook his head. “No?”

“No…” Suho whispered. Whenever he was around the younger, his feisty side came out and all sense of responsibility. Moving his hands down the other’s waist, he gripped onto Chen’s shirt and pulled him into a cubicle.

He may have lost his sense, but not all of it.

There was still a chance of someone coming in to the bathroom. And this was not a position that the class president can be seen in – not if he wanted to graduate with perfect grades and recommendations.

Chen chuckled as the door was shut behind him.

Staring at the boy in front of him, he grinned at how flushed Suho looked, just from one kiss.

“You want more?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“…Yes.” Suho whispered before he pulled Chen forward. Their lips brushed against each other before Chen grinned. Placing his hands on the other’s waist, he rubbed the boy’s skin before he spoke seductively.

“I’ll give you more.” He purred, before his mouth moved downwards and brushed against Suho’s neck.

Suho mewled as he felt the other’s hot tongue swipe against the skin. His grip tightened on Chen’s shirt and he let out a few breathless whines.

Chen slowly created a hickey on the other’s perfect skin, grinning as he thought about how mad the boy was going to be once he saw the mark in his reflection. But he loved it when Suho was mad at him.

It was one of his own fetishes.

Pushing his hands up Suho’s shirt, he slammed their mouths together again.

“Mmph~” Suho groaned at the sudden contact, but he felt his face heat up as Chen’s fingers worked their way undoing all the buttons on his shirt, revealing his pale white skin. The younger took a step away and he stared at the president’s perfect body, licking his lips and chuckling.

Putting his hands on the boy’s belt, Chen never took his eyes off Chen’s. It raised the heat in the cubicle.

“Chen…” Suho warned a little, this was going very far.

And because he was the President, he was definitely against doing anything intimate in the bathroom. It was unhygienic, and against most of the school rules!

“Yes?” The boy asked innocently. His hands were still undoing the belt around Suho’s black trousers. “What is it?”

The president shuddered a little.

“This… This is not th-the place.” He whispered, and Chen shook his head very slowly before he spoke seductively, his hands now undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

Smirking, he leaned in closer to the other’s face.

“Let me help you first baby~” he purred, pushing Suho’s trousers down very slowly, licking his lips. The boy’s legs were perfectly shaped and thin, delicious looking.

And then he fell to his knees.

Suho’s eyes widened as he saw the other’s face opposite his crotch area. And the way the student stared at his clothed crotch, it made his whole body heat up in a way that only ever happened when he was together with the ‘bad’ boy. He couldn’t explain it, but Chen had a weird effect on him, but he wouldn’t give it up for anything else at the moment.

Especially when he felt Chen’s warm breath against his slowly rising erection.

“Will you let me?” Chen whispered, his hands slowly rising up Suho’s soft and lean legs.

Suho tilted his head, confused.

“L-let you what?”

Chen grinned.

“Pleasure you, make you feel good.” He purred deeply, letting his fingers dip into the boxer’s waistband, pulling them down ever so softly and slowly.

The older took a deep breath, and he couldn’t bring himself to even think about stopping Chen. Suho needed this.

Chen licked his lips again before he wrapped his hand around Suho’s cock.

Slowly stroking it, he chuckled as he listened to Suho’s breath hasten. Moving forward, he pressed his lips against the tip ever so softly, before he let his tongue rush out forward to give it a teasing lick. The president clenched his eyes shut and his hands rushed out towards the handle and the wall, keeping himself upwards so that he wouldn’t collapse.

Moving his lips around the reddened flesh, Chen sucked on the tip a little, his eyes dashing upwards to look at the president.

If anyone else saw him in this state, they’d probably faint.

His face was red, his lips were parted and he was panting like hell. All of hair was across his face, and his eyes were slammed shut. Suho had a very pleasured expression on his face, and he was letting out the tiniest of perfect mewls.

And it was all for him. Chen couldn’t think of someone else who really had it better.

Moving forward, he engulfed more of Suho’s hard cock into his tight cavern, hollowing his cheeks a little to create even more friction.

After all of this time, he knew the way Suho liked it.

Swirling his tongue around the heated flesh, he could feel Suho’s body trembling against his touch. Chen closed his own eyes, focusing solely on what he was doing, and he moved his mouth down on the flesh as much as he could.

“A-Ah~” Suho moaned delightfully, his legs trembling, his knees weakening and he felt like he was going to fall soon.

Grabbing onto Chen's hair, his fingers softly massaged his scalp as he softly begged for more.

“C-Chen, please… more…” A soft whisper escaped his reddened lips, before he looked down at the boy on his knees who was giving him the ultimate pleasure.

Sucking on Suho's cock, Chen let his teeth softly grind over the sensitive flesh.

Bopping his head slowly, Chen decided to let the teasing move on a little.

Until both of them froze when they heard the bathroom door open. The president's face paled like he had just seen a ghost and Chen was trying not to choke on the organ in his mouth. They both began to hear two boys chatting outside of the cubicle that they were in and they tried their best to keep quiet.

“So, have you had sex with him yet?”

Suho’s eyes widened as he heard his best friend’s Baekhyun’s voice echo throughout the bathroom, and his curiosity rose to hear who exactly he was talking about.

Chen rolled his eyes, but managed to breathe properly with the other’s cock launched into his throat.

It was slightly awkward.

But he wasn’t the type to do anything… yet.

“No.” Tao’s voice echoed. “I keep sending all of the signals, but he fucking keeps ignoring it!”

Baekhyun scoffed.

“Sounds like a twat.” He whispered, and Suho listened in carefully. His two best friends never discussed any relationships with him, because he had a clear resistance against all things related to sex or intimate relationships. Of course, they thought wrong, considering what he was doing in the cubicle at that very second. If only they knew…

Tao groaned and shook his head as he fixed his hair on his head.

“He’s not! He’s fucking gorgeous, plays basketball, rides a fucking motorcycle and he raps for god’s sake! I have no idea what the problem is.” The boy explained, groaning.

Baekhyun chuckled.

“Who is it then? After all this, can you finally tell me?”

Suho leaned in close to the doorway. He was certainly more than curious to find out who Tao was crushing on. After this, he had forgotten what was wrapped around his erection at the moment.

Although Chen still felt very awkward, not being able to move any of his mouth whatsoever.

“It’s Kris Wu.”

The president’s eyes widened. It was the relatively new foreign student who Suho had gotten a bad vibe off instantly. Kris also happened to be one of Chen’s best friends.

Looking down, he connected eyes with Chen’s and they just stared at each other.

The younger slowly moved his mouth off of Suho’s cock, wanting to speak, but in reaction to the friction, the president let out a slight groan.

“What was that?” Baekhyun asked, and Suho’s eyes widened.

“No idea.” Tao replied.

Chen chuckled a little, quietly of course, before he stared up at the boy whose face was crazy red. Licking his lips, he grinned before he began softly stroking the boy’s erection with his hand.

Shaking his head, Suho bit his lip. But thankfully, Zitao and Baekhyun had decided to ignore the sound.

“He’s hot.” Baekhyun complimented his friend’s crush. Zitao grinned and nodded instantly.

“Too bad Suho hates him.” He said, and Suho looked more confused than ever. When Baekhyun looked at him confusedly, Tao chuckled. “The first day Kris came here, he was wearing white skinny jeans and a leather jacket – not exactly school uniform you know. And not to mention that his hair was bright blonde.”

The president frowned at that. But he had to admit that it was all correct. That was exactly what he had thought when he first saw the exchange student.

Chen smirked and shook his head. Suho ignored him.

“Well, let’s go back to class. Suho would flip if he found us skipping.”

When they left, Suho let out a sigh of relief before he looked down at Chen who was simply grinning at him. But the boy never said a word, and he simply wrapped his precious lips around Suho’s cock once again.

“F-Fuck~” Suho moaned as he felt the other’s mouth move constantly up and down his length, getting faster and deeper with each second passing.

Chen could feel little drops of precum slip down his throat, and he let his tongue move around the heated flesh fluently, knowing just how to make the other mewl like an angel.

“A-Ah~”

Moving backwards, he sucked on the reddening tip hard. Suho’s hands clenched hard on Chen's hair, moving him forward.

The younger chuckled inwardly, moving down the length as he was forced.

Bopping his head up and down, he moved his hands to the older’s thighs, rubbing them softly to try and get Suho to reach his orgasm even faster.

“I-I’m coming…” The president moaned, as he felt Chen’s teeth move over his cock one last time, he spilled his load into the younger’s throat, rotating his hips a little as he rode through his orgasm pleasantly.

Chen moved away and he licked his lips before he grabbed some toilet paper to clean up the beautiful boy who was panting in front of him. Cleaning him up, Suho took a deep breath and got dressed again.

Both of them took a slow breath as the bad boy stood up. Pressing their bodies together, Chen pecked him on the lips softly.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” he asked, pressing their foreheads together.

Suho closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the other’s chest. Gazing into Chen’s eyes afterwards, he smiled softly and nodded his head.

“I did…” he whispered.

Chen chuckled before he opened the cubicle and let Suho out.

“Time for class!” he exclaimed, and he watched as the president’s face completely paled at the realisation that he had probably just missed half of his class already, just fooling around with Chen.

“I can’t believe you made me do that!” Suho shouted, and Chen chuckled as he sorted his own jacket.

Moving to the bathroom door, he opened it with a smirk.

“Off you go.” He winked. Suho groaned and ran out of the bathroom instantly. As he was about to storm off to his class as fast as he could, he was immediately stopped by two voices, located just outside of the bathroom he had just escaped from, and he froze on the spot in absolute terror.

“So that’s who it was!”

“I never would’ve guessed!”

Zitao and Baekhyun’s voice said in unison, and both of them grinned at their best friend frozen in front of them.

And then they waited to see who came out next. Once again, in unison, they both exclaimed with complete surprise, the name of Suho’s partner.

“Chen?!”

Chen stopped and stared at them surprised. With a smile on his lips. Then he done the unthinkable and threw an arm around Suho’s shoulders. 

“Oh, you’re Suho’s friends right?” he asked and both of them nodded. Tao turned to Suho and had to instantly giggle at how terrified the president looked. Moving forward, he pushed the other a little.

“I think…” he whispered. “You’re the biggest hypocrite I’ve ever met.”

Baekhyun moved forward as well, and pushed the president playfully as well, nodding his head along with Zitao’s statement.

“Never knew you had it in you!”

Suho groaned and let his head fall to his chest.

He was never going to live this down, ever.


End file.
